


Jason "J.D." Dean x Reader (Untitled)

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Content, F/M, Revenge themes, bonnie and clyde themes, disaster teens, teen suicide don't do it, teenage angst, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: I got a Heathers prompt from @thehappylittlehufflepuff for some smutty JD content which I was more than happy to do. This can work for any version of JD but I based him off the original 1988 film with Christian SlaterWarnings; this one is just a bit dubious content, which I feel like @thehappylittlehufflepuff always brings me some dark prompts. 😂😂 I’m going to rate it dub con because she says no in the beginning there’s also mentions of bullying. So if you don’t like that please don’t read.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Original Character(s), Jason "J. D." Dean/Original Female Character(s), Jason "J.D." Dean/Reader, Jason "J.D." Dean/You
Kudos: 73





	Jason "J.D." Dean x Reader (Untitled)

His presence is disarming, the way it envelopes you and seems to consume you. They way it can drive you to do crazy things; like murder three students at your high school and make it look like they each committed suicide. But, it was done they were horrible people and just like JD said they deserved it, for the way they treated you, the way they bullied you. That was the end of it though, no more killing or so you thought as you sat with JD on his couch, making out after another successful day.

He pulled away from you, looking you in your eyes and gently stroked your hair. “They’ll never be a bother to you again Y/N.”

“I know.” You relied softly back, fighting back the roiling in our stomach at the image of Heather splayed out on her floor, glass shattered everywhere and lips tainted blue. Or Ram and Kurt, their eyes vacant as they lay on the cold forest floor. You kissed JD again, fighting the images of the people who tormented you for the past three years. JD reciprocated your kiss in kind, before speaking again.

“Just wait till you see what I have planned for the lot of them, Y/N.” He spoke against your lips and you froze; peeling yourself away from JD’s lips.

“JD, you said this was it. That we would stop after we took out Ram and Kurt.”

“I know what I said darlin’.” He said as he stroked your hair again. “But plans change and when you see what I’ve got planned for the lot of them. I’m positive you’re going to love it.”

You pulled yourself farther away from JD. “What do you have planned?” You asked, feeling that knot in your stomach grow.

JD only smiled brighter. “I’m talking about a massive schoolwide suicide pact.” He said biting his lip, obviously trying to contain his excitement. “The whole lot of them blown to fucking smithereens, in a beautifully unified way to defies all statistics about teenage suicide. And as an added bonus blowing up all the people who ever fucked with you.” He said calmly as he stroked your cheek.

“JD. No” you said feeling dazed and ready to hurl at the thought of innocents being burned to a crisp just for you.

“What do you mean no? This is everything we’ve been working for the mass annilation of fucking sheep who feel the need to conform to the latest fashion trend, this will clear the way for a new age of thinkers, people like us Y/N. People who don’t oppose creative and beautiful minds like yours.”

“No, JD. This is not what I ever wanted. I never wanted to hurt anybody. I never wanted to kill anyone.” You shook your head, trying to clear it of JD’s manipulative words, trying to remember how you let him drag you down so far that it’s come to this. You got up from the couch. “Your twisted mind can’t see that none of this would be justified, it would just be a slaughter. That’s what you're planning; a slaughter in my name and I want nothing to do with it!” You shouted and turned to walk away; no run away from JD. Go to the police and tell them what he has planned, what he’s done… what you’ve done.

But JD grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back to him so harshly that you landed on top of him. With his hand still gripping your arm tightly, he placed his other hand on your hip, and pulled you closer to his body. As he pulled you closer to him, you gasped as you felt the seam of your pants rub perfectly against your clit, as he pulled you close.

JD took note of this immediately, and gave you a small smile. “I don’t know why you insist on fighting me Y/N. You and I know that this is what you want. What you’ve always wanted.” He whispered the last part in your ear and brought you back down his thigh and up again causing you to let out little gasps, biting your lip to keep the small moans at bay.

“No.” You moaned and immediately realized your mistake and bit your lip harshly, trying desperately to not give in to JD. He only smiled at you and kept the slow, sensual pace of your hips, making you ride his thigh and creating a strong building sensation in the pit of your stomach. You tried weakly pulling away from JD’s grasp but he had you too tightly and he was obviously enjoying this game. “JD, you can’t do this, it’s wrong. These-” you cut yourself off as you let out a low moan, the seam of jeans and the pressure of his thigh hitting the perfect spot, and eliciting a fire inside you. “These people are innocent.” You finished, fighting the need to reach out to JD’s shoulders and bringing you closer to him.

“Innocent? Was Heather Chandler innocent when she used to bully you? Push you into the lockers and not your tray out of your hands in the front of the cafeteria?” JD almost growled as he reached for the front of your pants, undoing the buttons, before putting his hand back on your arm. “Was Ram or Kurt Kelly innocent when they used to call you an unfuckacle nerd, but yet the first chance they got they pushed you against a wall and tried to…” he cut himself off fuming at what happened that night between you, Ram and Kurt Kelly. Instead he buried his face into the crook of your neck, sucking the spot behind your ear.

“These people just watched as these heinous fucks committed atrocities against you. The spectators are just as guilty as the perpetrators. They deserve to burn.”

You didn’t want to believe his words, you gave out breathy gasps as you tried to pull your neck away from his soft kisses, but the build up of orgasm was so close, you could feel your center quiver in anticipation at the wave of pleasure that was about to crash over you.

“Think of the things we could accomplish together, Y/N. You and I could rule the fucking world. Our love is God remember, baby.” He spoke as his hand on your arm dropped to your undone pants and snaked his hand inside, feeling your soaked lips and rubbing small circles into your clit; making you gasp and finally clutching onto JD’s neck for support as you felt the tsunami of your orgasm crash over you, turning you into jelly in JD’s arms.

“Besides, killing Heather Chandler was your beautiful idea.” He purred as his fingers kept the pace of the small methodical circles on your clit, letting you ride out your orgasm and smiled brilliantly at you.

You felt that familiar haze creep over your mind once again, as you were in JD’s arms. Letting his words and the intense orgasm wash over you, his words making more sense than logical and you let those words corrupt you once again.

You pulled your face away from JD’s neck to look him in the eyes.

“Yes it was.” You smiled back.


End file.
